Kiss Kiss Kiss
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: DongHae benar-benar bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, namun dari berbagai kejadian yang ia alami beberapa hari ini, ia bisa memastikan sendiri bahwa –dirinya mungkin mulai... \\ haehyuk os\\ judul-summary-cerita gak nyambung #aneh #inicirikhassaya\\ alur ancur \\ typos\\


HAEHYUK FANFICTION

.

.

.

Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!

.

.

.

enJOY the Story

.

.

.

DongHae menatap nanar kearah EunHyuk—sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah melayangkan tatapan memohon padanya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan permohonan konyol EunHyuk yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lakukan. Aish, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan tidak padanya, tapi DongHae tentu saja tidak mau membuat EunHyuk kecewa. DongHae sangat menyayangi EunHyuk! Semua orang tau itu. Bahkan mereka sering sekali dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih di sekolah, tak jarang mereka melakukan **skinship** yang bahkan melebihi intens dari skinship sepasang kekasih saat di koridor sekolah.

"Aku mohon DongHae-ya~ kau mau kan? Hanya kali ini saja, kalau aku sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi, **jebal…** bantu aku, hmm**" Eun**Hyuk terus memohon kearah DongHae.

"Ya! Tidak usah diajari pun aku yakin kau akan bisa, kau meminta bantuanku seolah-olah kau meminta untuk diajari naik sepeda, itu beda EunHyuk!" DongHae memandang malas kearah EunHyuk.

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa melakukannya, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan sempurna, aku bahkan melihat sendiri saat kau melakukannya dengan pacarmu di ruang kesehatan, bahkan dia sampai terlihat sangat menikmati dengan perbuatanmu itu" kata EunHyuk panjang.

"**Ye**! Dia bukan pacarku oke, dan kau mengintipku eoh? Bagaimana mungkin kau sampai melihatnya sampai sedetail itu, aissh" DongHae mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Aku tidak mengintipmu, aku kesana akan mengajakmu pulang dan membawakan tas-mu, kalian saja yang terlalu menikmati sampai tak menyadari kalau pintu ruang kesehatan tidak benar-benar tertutup, dasar **playboy**!" sungut EunHyuk

"Kau mengataiku eoh, kau mau ku ajari tidak sih?" DongHae bersidekap menghadap EunHyuk.

"Jadi kau mau mengajariku?" EunHyuk berbinar menatap DongHae.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" tangan kanan DongHae menutupi mata EunHyuk.

"YA!" EunHyuk menampik tangan DongHae pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajariku kan?" tanya EunHyuk yang diangguki oleh DongHae.

"YEY! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik DongHae! Aku menyayangimu"

'chu~'

EunHyuk mencium pipi kiri DongHae pelan sebagai tanda terimakasih mungkin. DongHae tersenyum kecil.

"Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah dirumahku okey?" EunHyuk memastikan.

"**Ne, ne,** EunHyukie!" jawab DongHae sedikit malas.

.

.

.

Kini EunHyuk dan DongHae berada dikamar EunHyuk, setelah mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman ringan EunHyuk langsung mengunci kamarnya, takut ada pengganngu saat ia akan 'belajar' pada DongHae.

"Ne, DongHae-ya, ayo kita lakukan aku sudah siap" kata EunHyuk mantap.

"Tunggu EunHyuk, aku sedang makan apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya DongHae yang kini tengah memakan cookies yang EunHyuk bawa tadi.  
EunHyuk hanya menggeleng.

DongHae menenggak minumannya saat semua cookies dalam piringnya habis.

"Sudah DongHae? ayo, kita mulai!" EunHyuk berujar semangat.

"Tunggu EunHyuk, sepertinya aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ujar DongHae dengan memegangi bagian selatannya, untuk meyakinkan EunHyuk.

EunHyuk hanya menunjuk kearah kamar mandi dalam kamarnya dengan dagunya. DongHae tersenyum canggung pada EunHyuk.

15 menit kemudian DongHae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dua kancing teratas seragamnya yang terbuka.

"sudah?" tanya EunHyuk pelan sebenarnya sedikit jengah.

"**Ne**, hehehe" DongHae mengekeh aneh kearah EunHyuk.

"Jadi, kita bisa mulai sekarang kan DongHae?"

"Emm, EunHyukie sepertinya aku lapar dan…" DongHae menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat ekspresi EunHyuk yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Baik, ayo kita mulai" kata DongHae pada akhirnya, membuat EunHyuk tersenyum padanya.

"ne"

Mereka kini saling menghadap satu sama lain ditengah **single-bed** EunHyuk.

"Oke, sebelum kita mulai aku ingin tanya padamu, dalam hubungan itu kau sebagai apa?" tanya DongHae.

"Maksud mu?" EunHyuk menjawab pertanyaan DongHae dengan pertanyaan lain, karena memang dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan DongHae sebelumnya.

"Hmm, maksudku kau **TOP** or **BOTTOM**?"

"Eoh, tentu saja aku **TOP**, kau lihat sendirikan aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu, kalau kita pacaran pun kau yang akan jadi **BOTTOM**, okey DongHae-ya~" EunHyuk mengusak rambut DongHae gemas.

"Aissh"

.

.

.

"Pertama-tama kau harus menatap matanya dengan intens, tataplah dia sehingga dia merasa bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang kau inginkan saat ini" DongHae menatap dalam mata EunHyuk, membuat EunHyuk terkunci pada tatapan teduh itu.

"Saat kau menatapnya, genggamlah tangannya dengan posesif bila perlu kau sedikit memberikan elusan atau remasan pada tangan itu, agar dia merasa nyaman terhadapmu" EunHyuk mendengar penjelasan DongHae dengan serius.

"Setelah dia merasa nyaman, ucapkanlah kalimat-kalimat cinta padanya, katakan sampai ia benar-benar merasa terbuai dan merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan cintamu"

"dan saat dia sudah merasa terbuai dekatkanlah wajahmu sampai kau…"

"Tunggu dulu, aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana caranya, kalau tidak melihatnya secara langsung" EunHyuk memotong penjelasan DongHae dengan cepat saat dirinya mulai merasa bingung.

"**What**, apa kau menyuruhku untuk membawa salah satu dari **namja** cantik itu, dan mempraktekan ciuman secara langsung dihadapanmu agar kau tidak bingung?" EunHyuk mengangguk antusias mendengar kalimat DongHae.

"TIDAK. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jadi **TOP** kalau bercuiman saja kau tidak bisa?!" DongHae menolak keras.

"YA! Kau meremehkanku eoh, apa perlu aku mencium mu agar kau merasakan betapa hebatnya ciumanku?" tantang EunHyuk dan mem-**pout**kan bibir merah mungilnya

'deg'

DongHae menatap EunHyuk intens, sesuatu dalam diri DongHae tiba-tiba saja bergetar halus saat melihat bibir merah EunHyuk yang mengerucut itu.

"Hei, kau menantang orang yang salah EunHyukie, kau tau sendirikan aku itu dapat julukan **A GOOD** **KISSER** di SMU, atau kau lupa eoh. Bukankah aku disini juga kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu berciuman? Bagaimana bisa kau menantang 'guru'mu sendiri eoh?" mendengar kalimat DongHae, EunHyuk hanya bisa menelah ludah.

"**Aissh, ne!**, sudah lupakan saja." EunHyuk mengibaskan tangannya sendiri. "Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kau mempraktekannya langsung padaku, pasti nanti aku akan lebih faham jika dipraktekan langsung" EunHyuk berkata mantap.

"**Ye,** kau yakin EunHyukie?" tanya DongHae merasa tidak yakin, EunHyuk mengangguk.

"Oke, setuju. Tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan, kita akan memulainya"

.

.

.

DongHae mulai menatap EunHyuk dengan intens, dalam dan penuh sayang, hingga EunHyuk benar-benar merasa bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang DongHae lihat.

'deg'

EunHyuk membalas tatapan DongHae, dan sesaat kemudian ia mulai merasakan elusan-elusan kecil pada kedua telapak tangannya dan itu berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir halus. Sengatan-sengatan kecil itu EunHyuk rasakan saat DongHae meremas intens jemari tangannya. Tanpa disadari keduanya, nafas mereka kini semakin memburu dengan sendirinya. Mereka memang sangat dekat dan senang sekali melakukan skinship tapi untuk yang seperti ini mereka baru merasakannya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, mereka saling mengagumi rupa satu sama lain, merutuk dalam hati masing-masing bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan wajah itu, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadarinya, bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan memandang wajahnyapun mampu membuat darahnya berdesir halus seperti ini. Begitulah kalimat dalam oikiran mereka.

DongHae memajukan wajahnya, bisa dipastikan mereka dapat mencium harum masing-masing bahkan aura disekitar mereka mendadak menghangat dengan semakin mendekatnya wajah mereka.

"**Saranghae** EunHyukie~" satu hembusan nafas.

'deg'

'deg'

'Chu~'

'manis'

Bibir DongHae kini menyapa lembut bibir mungil EunHyuk, hanya menempelkan saja tanpa pergerakan lebih jauh. DongHae melihat mata EunHyuk yang sepenuhnya tertutup dengan mata teduhnya. Menatap seluruh wajah EunHyuk yang mulus tanpa cela yang mengotorinya, sunggunh DongHae baru menyadari betapa indahnya rupa orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabat baiknya, sahabat yang paling disayanginya, yang membuatnya memilih menjadi playboy karena tidak mau menjalin hubungan secara serius dengan orang lain dan takut akan mengabaikannya.

EunHyuk yang bingung karena keterdiaman DongHae pun membuka matanya, lensa denagn warna sepekat mutiara hitam kini terlihat saat ia membuka matanya. EunHyuk dan DongHae saling memandang tanpa sekat dengan bibir yang saling menempel. Lagi-lagi merekaa saling memuji satu sama lain dalam hati.

DongHae melumat kecil bibir bawah EunHyuk, membuat pemilik bibir itu memejamkan matanya lagi, dan menikmati lumatan-lumatan kecil pemuda bermata teduh itu. DongHae memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih leluasa mengeksplor bibir mungil EunHyuk, DongHae merasa saat ini tangah menikmati permen kapas yang biasa ia nikmati saat kecil, sungguh bibir EunHyuk terasa lembut dan manis dan membuatnya ingin sekali melahap habis bibir mungil itu.

EunHyuk terlihat sangat menikmati lumatan kecil dari DongHae pada bibirnya, ia memejamkan matanya, saat ini ia seperti berada pada surga yang penuh dengan permen lollipop kesukaannya, ia merasa ia sedang terbang dan entahlah rasanya sulit diartikan.

Sepertinya DongHae sangat menikmati itu, ia belum pernah sekalipun merasakan rasa manis seperti ini, ia sudah sangat sering mencium banyak namja cantik tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa yang tidak tau apa namanya.  
sedangkan EunHyuk, ia hanya menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, karena pada dasarnya ini adalah ciuman pertamanya jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak dapat membandingkannya.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin intens, keduanya seakan terlarut dalam ciuman itu, EunHyuk kini secara naluri mengikuti alur ciuman pertamanya dengan DongHae. hei bukankah saat ini hanya ciuman untuk belajar saja? Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertemu kembali setelah terpisah sangat lama. Saat donghae menggigit bibir bawah EunHyuk maka dengan refleks EunHyuk akan membalasnya dengan menggigit bibir atas DongHae, dan saling meremas tangan masing-masing.

Jujur nafas EunHyuk sudah mencapai batasnya namun sungguh ia tidak rela melepas rasa yang baru ia rasakan saat ini, hingga akhirnya

"mmhh, haaahhh"

-ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, nafasnya benar-benar sesak karena aktifitas yang baru pertama kali EunHyuk lakukan.

Dan DongHae yang sadar dengan keadaan EunHyuk akhirnya melepas bibir berasa permen kapas itu, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak rela seperti halnya EunHyuk.

Oh, kedua orang ini benar-benar terbuai ternyata.

EunHyuk yang DongHae lihat sekarang jelas bukan yang biasanya ia lihat, EunHyuk terlihat sangat 'panas' dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir cerewet yang itu kini terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk ia kecup, anggap saja DongHae seorang maniak karena bisa dipastikan sekarang ia telah ketagihan dengan rasa dari bibir EunHyuk.

"Emhh, Haaaahh" EunHyuk mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan tubuhnya.

"**Gwenchana?**" tanya DongHae yang terlihat kasihan melihat sahabat tersayangnya merasa saja karena ini ciuman pertamanya EunHyuk.

"Hemh, ne" EunHyuk mengangguk, perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan tersenyum manis kearah **namja **didepannya. "Gomawo DongHae-ya, sekarang aku tidak perlu malu atau ragu lagi untuk mencium pacarku yang manis itu, kkk~" EunHyuk terkekeh diakhir kalimatnnya

'deg'

Bagian dalam diri DongHae berdenyut sakit saat mendengar kalimat EunHyuk tadi, bagian yang tak kasat mata namun akan sangat fatal jika bagian itu tersakiti.

"Ne, kau sudah mempunyai namja chingu? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Sahabat macam apa kau EunHyukie!" kata DongHae pura-pura marah, walau tidak bisa dipungkiriI bahwa dirinya memang sedikit tidak rela ketika mendengar EunHyuk akan mencium orang lain, yang artinya bibir merah itu juga akan dikecap orang lain selain dirinya.

Ya! DongHae memang seorang maniak, bahkan dia sangat posesif pada sesuatu yang bukan miliknya ah—tidak EunHyuk adalah miliknya! EunHyuk adalah sahabatnya! Ya, namja yang selalu menyebut dirinya lebih tampan dari DongHae itu memang milik seorang DongHae. Titik. Ada yang mau protes?

.

.

.

Hari ini EunHyuk melangkah dengan pasti dikoridor sekolah, dia berencana akan ke kelas pacarnya. Jangan tanya DongHae ada dimana, pasalnya sejak kemarin siang ia belum menampakan dirinya dihadapan EunHyuk. Padahal semalam EunHyuk memintanya untuk belajar bersama namun sepertinya DongHae menolaknya halus dengan mengatakan dia sedang ingin istirahat. Dan pagi tadi saat EunHyuk mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama seperti bersama DongHae malah sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, namun saat EunHyuk sampai di sekolah ia tidak enemukan DongHae di kelasnya.

'sebenarnya dia dimana, eoh?'

.

.

.

Heum, DongHae tersenyum miris saat melihat EunHyuk melewati ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini 'Ruang Musik', EunHyuk tidak melihatnya karena dari luar tidak bisa melihat keadaan didalam sementara dari dalam bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan diluar, seperti halnnya DongHae yang melihat ekspresi bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah EunHyuk,

'sepertinya dia memang sudah mempunyai pacar'

Tapi kenapa DongHae merasa kecewa, bukankah EunHyuk hanya sahabatnya? Harusnya dia ikut bahagia melihat sahabat baiknya telah memiliki pacar. Ck.

'Clek'

"DongHae?" pintu ruangan terbuka disusul dengan sebuah panggilan dari sosok bertubuh mungil memasuki ruang music.

"Kibum" balas DongHae singkat.

"sedang apa kau disini? Mana EunHyukie? Dari tadi dia mencarimu loh" tanya namja yang dipanggil Kibum.

"Sepertinya dia akan menemui pacarnya , aku tidak mau mengganggunya" kata DongHae pelan tanpa menghadap Kibum. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pacar? Lucu sekali, ku kira selama ini kalian pacaran, kalian terlihat sangat mesra kkk~" kekeh Kibum.

"Aish, Kibum"

"okey okey" Kibum mengecek alat-alat music "Lalu kenapa kau disini, kau tau? EunHyukie mencari mu dari tadi" Kibum menghadap DongHae.

"Biarlah, nanti juga di kelas kita bertemu" DongHae mendengus.

"Oh, okey. Cepatlah ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan dipakai kelasku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" DongHae mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi yang dari tadi didudukinya.

.

.

.

"Yak! Lee DongHae kau dari mana saja eoh, aku mencarimu dari tadi." EunHyuk langsung menginterogasi DongHae saat dirinya menemukan DonHae yang sedang duduk manis di bangku baris ke-3 dekat jendela.

"Eoh, aku disini dari pagi, kau saja yang tidak melihatku, mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan pacarmu itu"

"Hei, kenapa kau menyalahkanku dan pacarku," DongHae diam, kemudian EunHyuk mendudukan dirinya disamping DongHae.

"Aishh, kau kenapa diam saja eoh?" EunHyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya "DongHae-yaa, kau mau mendengar ceritaku tidak?" bujuk EunHyuk agar DongHae menghadapnya. Berhasil!

"Apa? Kau mau menceritakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan pacarmu itu? Kau mau pamer 'kan?" tuduh DongHae.

"Yaish! Aku bahkan belum menceritakan semuanya, tapi kau malah menuduhku. Ck"

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum mencium pacarku!" EunHyuk kesal.

"Eeei, **wae**?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum bisa melakukannya. Padahal aku sudah melakukan 'pemanasan' awal seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Mungkin aku kurang percaya diri" cerita EunHyuk dan itu sukses membuat pipi DongHae memerah malu. Mengingat kejadian kemarin eoh? bagaimana mungkin EunHyuk mengatakannya segampang itu. ck polos!

"Sepertinya aku harus belajar lagi padamu DongHae, agar aku berani menciumnya" EunHyuk memajukan bibir bawahnya merajuk. Mata tipisnya menatap DongHae penuh harap.

'glek'

"Yaish, sudah ku bilang jangan meminta bantuanku seperti kau meminta diajari naik sapeda EunHyuk, kenapa kau—aku tak habis pikir denganmu" DongHae melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya itu.

"Humm, pokoknya kau harus mau membantu ku, titik" EunHyuk memaksa. Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut, merajuk kah?

"Tapi—" protesan DongHae terpotong dengan datangnya Guru matematika yang memasuki kelas, membuat EunHyuk tersenyum lebar menunjukan gigi putih rapinya.

"Hari ini pulang sekolah, ditempatmu" kata EunHyuk berbisik. DongHae memandang EunHyuk sekilas namun segera memalingkan wajahnya saat matanya turun memperhatikan belahan bibir apel EunHyuk.

Desiran halus itu kembali ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah, membuat semua murid bersorai kegirangan.  
Di kelas bertuliskan 2-A itu terlihat hanya dua orang namja, bisa dipastikan mereka adalah DongHae dan EunHyuk.  
EunHyuk tersenyum lebar menatap DongHae yang hanya menatap jengah padanya, bagaimana tidak jengah saat kau di tatap oleh mata sipit terkesan jenaka itu sepanjang jam pelajaran terakhir, ck.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu EunHyukie, kau bisa jatuh cinta pdaku nanti"

"Aku memang mencintaimu kok, kau kan sahabatku yang paling aku cintai" EunHyuk memeluk DongHae.

'Bukan seperti EunHyukie'

"Oh yah, sebelum pulang aku mau menemui pacarku dulu, kau antarkan aku kekelasnya okey" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari DongHae, EunHyuk menarik tangan DongHae dengan semangat.

'Eoh, bukankah ini koridor menuju ruang kelas 3, apa?'

"Itu, disana adalah kelas pacarku?" EunHyuk menunjuk ruangan bertuliskan 3-A.

'Jadi benar'

"Kau berpacaran dengan seorang **Sunbae **eh?" tanya DongHae.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau kalah darimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"ck, tidak usah sok polos DongHae, kemarin lusa aku melihatmu mencium HeeChul **Sunbae **di belakang perpustakaan, aissh kau tidak tau yah? HeeChul **sunbae** itu sudah mempunyai pacar tau!" EunHyuk memicing menatap DongHae.

"Aissh, asal kau tau saja dia yang mencium ku duluan bukan aku!"

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau mencium seorang **sunbae**, seharusnya kau menolaknya bukan malah menikmati seperti itu, bahkan dia sudah memiliki pacar" EunHyuk memojokkan.

"AISH! Lupakan! Cepat temui pacarmu, aku ingin cepat pulang!"

"**Ne, ne**"

Saat EunHyuk akan memasuki kelas, ia berpapasan dengan **namja **bertubuh jangkung berambut ikal. EunHyuk tidak memperhatikan wajah **namja **itu karena ia ingin segera menemui pacarnya, namun berbeda dengan EunHyuk, DongHae malah memperhatikan **namja **itu penuh, sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

'Oh, bukankah dia Cho KyuHyun, murid kelas 1 yang mempunyai suara emas itu, apa yang dilakukan dikelas itu, kenapa wajahnya terlihat marah dan dingin, apa mungkin?' DongHae melangkah kearah kelas 3-A dimana sahabatnya kini tengah menemui pacarnya.

'deg'

Lagi dan lagi DongHae merasakan sesak di dada kirinya, didalam sana EunHyuk—sahabat tercintanya tengah mencium pipi gembul pacarnya, yang dibalas dengan elusan mesra dibagian pipinya.

'Aissh! **What the**!'

'Jantung bodoh!'

"Eh" pacar EunHyuk menyadari keberadaan DongHae dan melihat kearah EunHyuk. Sesaat kemudian EunHyuk menarik pergelangan tangan pacarnya kearah DongHae.

"**Annyeong**!" sapa DongHae sopan dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Eh, **Annyeong**~" **sunbae **itu tersenyum amat manis.

"Kau pasti DongHae, temannya EunHyukie~, dia sering sekali menceritaka tentang-mu" kata Pacar EunHyuk.

"benarkah?" tanya DongHae menghadap EunHyuk.

"Aish, SungMin **Hyung**~ dia bisa besar kepala nanti" rajuk EunHyuk.

"Hehe, memang seperti itukan kenyataannya, emm" pacar EunHyuk—SungMin mengedipkan matanya imut kearah EunHyuk, membuat EunHyuk gemas dan mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"Aih, SungMinie **Hyung** kenapa kau **cute** sekaliiiii"

"Kau juga EunHyukie~" kini SungMin juga mencubit pipi EunHyuk.

**Skinship** dari pasangan **Aegyo** itu benar-benar membuat DongHae tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dua orang **cute **dihadapannya ini adalah sepasang kekasih, di penglihatan DongHae mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua orang anak TK yang sedang bermain cubit-cubitan. Tapi tetap saja desiran ketidak relaan itu masih terlihat jelas pada mata DongHae.

"Ya sudah **Hyung, **ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak EunHyuk menggandeng tangan SungMin, DongHae memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja asal tidak melihat interaksi dua orang ini. Dan saat itulah DongHae melihat sosok KyuHyun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka—ah tidak, mungkin kearah EunHyuk dan SungMin atau mungkin hanya SungMin— dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari jauh.

.

.

.

EunHyuk hanya pulang berdua dengan DongHae, pasalnya SungMin menolak ajakn EunHyuk karena ada urusan penting, begitu kata SungMin.

Seperti kesepakatan mereka, kini mereka berada dirumah DongHae yang hanya terpisah beberapa rumah dari kediaman EunHyuk.  
mereka tengah merebahkan diri dikasur DongHae menghadap langit-langit. EunHyuk sesekali terlihat berkirim pesan—siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan SungMin, sedangkan DongHae hanya melirik EunHyuk kesal, bagaimana tidak? Dia diacuhkan dari setengah jam yang lalu oleh EunHyuk, sebenarnya EunHyuk jadi 'belajar' tidak sih? Bukannya disegera tapi malah mengacuhkannya. Ck. Decak DongHae.  
eeeh, sepertinya DongHae sudah tidak sabar eoh?

"**Wae,"** tanya EunHyuk saat mendengar decakan DongHae.

"Kau jadi mau ku ajari tidak? Kalau tidak lebih baik kau pulang biar aku bisa tidur siang"

"Tentu saja jadi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bisa berciuman dan mencium bibir SungMinie **Hyung**. Tapi aku ingin sekali membuatnya terkesan dengan ciuman pertama kami" EunHyuk tersenyum polos, ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping dimana DongHae sedang merebahkan diri.

'deg'

'deg'

Kalian mendengarnya? Bisa tebak siapa pemilik debaran jantung itu?

Tentu saja itu milik EunHyuk yang terpesona—mungkin—dengan wajah rupawan DongHae yang kini tengah menghadap kearahnya dengan mata tertutup. EunHyuk menatap wajah tampan DongHae tanpa kedip, bahkan ia mengabaikan getaran ponselnya yang ia genggam.

Eoh, uri EunHyukie lebih memilih memandang wajah DongHae daripada membaca pesan 'cinta' dari SungMin Hyung-NYA emm?

"Sudah kubilang jangan memandangiku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku" DongHae menyeringai, menatap EunHyuk yang kini terlihat gugup dan memerah malu karena tertangkap basah tengah memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kau terpesona eoh?" DongHae sedikit memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah EunHyuk yang memerah malu.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau terpesona padaku"

"**ANIYO!**"

"Kau bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun"

"Aku tidak!" EunHyuk menghindar tatapan DongHae dengan megutak-atik ponselnya.

"Tidak apa? Bahkan wajahmu merah EunHyukie~"

"Aish, DongHae bodoh!" EunHyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal menghadap DongHae

"Mengaku sajalah EunHyukie"

"DIAM!"

'chu~'

"…"

"…"

Bibir DongHae akhirnya bisa mengecap rasa itu lagi, rasa yang membuatnya menginginkannya terus menerus, bahkan jika ia tidak ingat kalau itu bibir manusia, tanpa sungkan DongHae akan melahapnya sampai tak bersisa.

EunHyuk yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba DongHae hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman DongHae. Dia hanya membalas dengan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang membuat DongHae bersemangat mencium bibir mungil itu. Tubuh kurus EunHyuk kini seperti terperangkap oleh lengan kekar DongHae, ya! Posisi mereka saat ini adalah DongHae berada diatas EunHyuk dengan menumpukan lengannya di samping kepala EunHyuk agar tidak terlalu menindih namja kurus itu.

"emmmhh"

'deg'

Dan lenguhan dari EunHyuk itu membuat DongHae menyadari sesuatu. Ini tidak seperti seharusnya, kenapa setiap ia mencium EunHyuk ia seperti tidak bisa mengontrol diri, bukankah mereka berciuman hanya untuk mengajari EunHyuk tapi kenapa DongHae merasa—aish! Merasa apa eoh?.

DongHae melepas bibirnya dari bibir EunHyuk, bisa dilihat EunHyuk tengah menutup matanya dengan belahan bibir sedikit terbuka, mungkin untuk mengatur nafas yang memburu, seakan mengundang DongHae untuk menyicip bibir itu lagi. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat EunHyuk membuka matanya dan mentap mata DongHae dengan sayu, mata EunHyuk menjelajahi garis wajah DongHae mulai dari dahi putihnya, kedua mata teduh DongHae, hidung bangir DongHae, pipi DongHae, kenapa bisa sesempurna ini eoh?, pikir EunHyuk. Dan terakhir ia menatap bibir basah DongHae, basah?

'deg'

Hmp, wajah EunHyuk memerah drastis mengingat betapa bergairahnya tadi saat DongHae menciumnya, ini masih tahap belajar kan? Tapi kenapa DongHae? percuma saja jika EunHyuk bertanya seperti itu, karena DongHae sendiripun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Mereka terdiam, kenapa suasananya mendadak canggung seperti ini. Apa mungkin mereka sudah menyadari sesuatu? Sesuatu yang mampu membuat jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, mereka melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka. Berangkat bersama, duduk bersama dan melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari mereka seperti biasanya namun ada sedikit perbedaan dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka  
mereka bahkan tidak melakukan skinship seperti biasa atau mungkin saling mengejek satu sama lain saat berjalan di koridor sekolah. EunHyuk lebih diam dari biasanya yang selalu cerewet sementara DongHae yang biasanya hanya akan menanggapi pertanyaan EunHyuk pun, hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membuka percakapan.

Mereka kenapa, heh?

.

Di kantin, mereka duduk bersama. Lagi-lagi tanpa percakapan, benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti DongHae dan EunHyuk yang biasanya, ck mereka malah seperti sedang perang dingin.

Ada apa dengan mereka, eoh?

.

Pulang sekolah, EunHyuk mengajak SungMin untuk jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, EunHyuk berencana akan mencium SungMin disana. Dan tanpa mereka sadari DongHae mengikuti mereka.

"SungMin **Hyung** kau mau Es Krim?" tanya EunHyuk saat mereka duduk disalah satu bangku panjang di sana. SungMin mengangguk.

"tunggu disini aku akan membelikanmu" EunHyuk beranjak untuk membeli es krim yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat SungMin duduk.

DongHae yang dari tadi mengikutinya pun mendudukan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon dekat SungMin dan EunHyuk duduk namun dari sudut pandang SungMin posisi DongHae saat ini cukup tertutup.

Saat itu lah sesosok namja jangkung menghampiri SungMin dengan tatapan tajamnya, DongHae bisa melihat tatapan namja itu dengan jelas ia bahkan dapat merasakan aura pekat dari namja yang ia kenali sebagai pemilik nama Cho KyuHyun itu.

Dari pandangan DongHae, mereka terlihat sedang adu mulut dengan KyuHyun yang terlihat seperti meyakinkan sesuatu kepada SungMin namun SungMin membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan dan matanya terlihat memerah menahan tangis. DongHae tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi DongHae tentu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang serius. DongHae terus memperhatikan mereka hingga DongHae melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa SungMin dan KyuHyun memang memiliki hubungan spesial. Mereka berciuman didepan umum! Ternyata kecurigaan DongHae kemarin adalah benar, berarti EunHyuk hanya pelarian SungMin? Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana jika nanti EunHyuk tau tentang ini, bagaimana jika—sahabat baiknya yang sedikit polos itu mungkin akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui ini, dan…

.

"YA TUHAN" disana, tepat dibelakang tubuh SungMin, DongHae melihat EunHyuk dengan mata sipitnya yang merah menahan tangis dengan dua buah cone eskrim dikedua tangan kurusnya, EunHyuk menggeleng dan mundur perlahan, kedua eskrim cone yang ia beli terjatuh bebas dari genggamannya. Eunhyuk berlari menjauh kearah keramaian secepat mungkin agar ia tidak melihat kedua orang yang sedang berciuman itu.

Tanpa dikomando DongHae mengejar EunHyuk menerobos keramaian yang mungkin menghalanginya untuk mengejar EunHyuknya.  
DongHae berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dengan mata yang memandang tak fokus kesegala arah

"ahh," DongHae segera berlari kembali saat dilihatnya punggung orang yang sangat ia kenali diantara banyaknya pengunjung taman bermain.

"EunHyukie!" panggilnya dengan suara keras, tapi EunHyuk tidak mendengarnya. Jelas saja di sekeliling mereka sanga ramai dengan berbagai musik terdengar belum lagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ck. Membuat DongHae berteriak. "Aish, dia pasti menangis"

EunHyuk sendiri tidak tau ia akan berlari kemana yang jelas ia ingin mencari tempat yang sepi tempat dimana orang-orang tidak akan melihatnya menangis. Jujur saja ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga namun ia tahan karena bagaimanapun juga dia masih tau rasa malu.

DongHae terus mengikuti EunHyuk, berteriak memanggilnya pun percuma , EunHyuk tidak akan berhenti berlari. Hingga ia menyadari semakin kebagian samping taman bermain ini suasana semakin sepi, oh DongHae ingat! EunHyuknya itu memang sangat tidak ingin terlihat cengeng dimata orang lain.

.

Akhirnya setelah berlarian cukup lama, EunHyuk berhenti tepat pada bangku dibawah pohon yang berada paling ujung dan menghadap langsung kearah danau buatan taman bermain ini. Disana, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya meleleh juga, dia menangis diam tidak terdengar satu isakan pun lolos dari bibir mungil yang sekarang ia gigit itu. Matanya terpejam erat namun air mata itu tetap mengalir.

'puk'

"hei!"

"uung"

.

DongHae melihat punggung EunHyuk bergetar sesaat setelah EunHyuk duduk, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat orang yang aling ia sayangi itu menangis. DongHae melangjah mendekati EunHyuk pelan.

"Hei" DongHae menepuk pundak EunHyuk.

"Uung" EunHyuk mendongak, dan terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah DongHae. buru-buru ia menghapus air mata yang mungkin masih membekas di sekitar pipinya. Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri.

"**Gwenchana**?"

"Emm, **Ne**" pelan, sangat pelan.

"Ingin cerita sesuatu?"

"…" EunHyuk menggeleng, dari gerak tubuhnya EunHyuk terlihat menghindari tatapan DongHae. ia tidak mau DongHae melihatnya menangis dan mengasihannya. Tidak Mau!

"Hei, kau tidak perlu malu… aku sudah melihat semuanya EunHyukie"

"Kau melihat apa?"

"Semuanya!"

"Heuh?"

"Saat aku bilang semuanya itu berarti aku melihat semuanya EumHyukie" EunHyuk menghadap DongHae dengan mata merah sembab.

"Maksudmu kau juga melihat?"

"**NE!**"

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya EunHyuk cepat. DongHae mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"kenapa?"

"Hanya khawatir saja, coba kau pikir apa yang ada dalam pikiran para preman saat melihat dua orang namja cantik dan manis berjalan bersama tanpa 'perlindungan'?" sangat retoris.

"Maksudmu?" aish, uri EunHyukie apa tidak menyadarinya eoh?

"Aish, apa kau tidak memperhatikan orang-orang bejad itu melihat kalian dengan tatapan mesum dan lapar eh, apa kau tidak menyadari saat orang-orang bejad itu memandang lapar kearahmu! Aish ingin rasanya aku mencongkel mata mesum mereka!"

"Yaish, kenapa kau marah-marah?" namja manis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti rupanya.

"Cish, lupakan!" DongHae mencibir, "Ayo kita naik kereta gantung, kau belum pernah menaikinya kan?" EunHyuk mengangguk, "**Jja!**" DongHae menarik pergelangan tangan EunHyuk dan mengajak namja manis itu berlari kecil, membuat EunHyuk tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan SungMin sejenak atau mungkin… kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengantri tiket"

EunHyuk memperhatikan DongHae yang sedang mengantri, beberapa saat kemudian DongHae berjalan kearahnya dengan mengacungkan dua tiket kearah EunHyuk. Hingga terlihat dua orang di belakang EunHyuk yang hampir menubruk tubuh kurus EunHyuk jika saja…

'grep'

"YAK! GUNAKAN MATAMU!" suara DongHae menggema ditelinganya sangat kencang.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat hingga EunHyuk tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak papa?" tanya DongHae padanya. EunHyuk mengangguk.

"YAK! Berhati-hatilah!" kata DongHae pelan namun menusuk pada dua yang orang seumuran dengannya yang tengah menunduk lengkap dengan papan skateboard didikapan dua orang tersebut.

"Ne, jeosonghamnida" 2 orang itu terus membungkuk bersalah kearah DongHae.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membentak mereka DongHae-ya, mereka kan tidak sengaja dan lagi pula aku juga tidak papa kan?" mereka kini berada didalam kereta gantung.

"Biar saja, lagian mereka juga bersalah! Sudah tau suasana ramai tapi mereka malah bercanda seperti itu! Lagipula bagaimana jika tadi mereka menubrukmu?!"

"Tapi aku 'kan baik-baik saja DongHae, kau itu kenapa jadi sering marah-marah emm?"

"Aish…" DongHae bingung harus menjawab apa. Melirik EunHyuk yang kini memperhatikan pemandangan diluar. 'itu karena kau bodoh!'

"**Wae**? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu"

"**Aniyo**" ck, walaupun samar DongHae masih melihat jelas garis bekas air mata itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memaki orang yang telah membuat EunHyuknya menangis.

DongHae benar-benar bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, namun dari berbagai kejadian yang ia alami beberapa hari ini, ia bisa memastikan sendiri bahwa –dirinya mungkin mulai mencintai EunHyuk. Tidak! Bukan perasaan cinta seperti yang sering ia dengar dari EunHyuk, bukan cinta sebagai seorang sahabat. Ini lebih dari sekedar itu.

"DongHae-ya lihat!" DongHae sedikit terkejut dengan pekikan EunHyuk. Dilihatnya EunHyuk sedang menatap matahari terbenam dengan mata berbinarnya.

'apa ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi?'

DongHae mendekat ketempat EunHyuk dan menyejajarkan dirinya di sebelah EunHyuk. Dia menoleh, Demi apapun! wajah EunHyuk yang terkena sinar matahari terbenam benar-benar membuat EunHyuk terlihat semakin menawan. Oh TUHAN! Kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Indah sekali kan?"

"**NE**, sangat indah"

.

.

.

Mereka pulang sekitar pukul 9 malam, menggunakan bus. Jarak antara halte dengan blok rumah mereka lumayan jauh hingga tercipta sebuah obrolan diantara mereka.

Kemudian EunHyuk menutup matanya sejenak dan tersenyum kearah DongHae yang menatapnya heran namun terbersit kekaguman dimatanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

"Aku sedang berharap"

"Berharap? Untuk?"

"Agar aku bisa melupakan SungMin **Hyung**" kata EunHyuk pelan.

'deg'

"kau tau DongHae-ya, SungMin **Hyung** adalah orang yang sangat membuatku nyaman, saat aku menyatakan perasaan suka ku pada SungMin** Hyung**, dia sudah memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah mempunyai pacar dan hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, tapi dengan egoisnya aku memaksanya untuk menerimaku, bahkan aku mengancamnya aku akan bunuh diri kalau dia menolak ku, hingga akhirnya SungMin **Hyung** menerimaku walau dengan sedikit terpaksa mungkin" EunHyuk menghela nafas.

"Dan orang itu, maksudku Cho KyuHyun pacar SungMin **Hyung** akhirnya mendiamkan SungMin Hyung, bahkan aku pernah mendengar pertengkaran mereka, namun aku mengabaikannya seperti saat di kelas SungMin **Hyung** dua hari yang lalu. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah SungMin **Hyung** menjadi pacarku." EunHyuk terdiam sebentar.

"Semakin hari SungMin **Hyung** semakin murung, aku tak pernah melihat SungMin Hyung tersenyum lagi seperti dulu saat aku baru mengenalnya, aku merasa SungMin** Hyung** hanya memasang topeng ceria saja saat bersamaku, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bersalah tapi aku dengan segala keegoisanku malah semakin membuatnya terluka, aku merasa sangat bersalah DongHae-yaa" EunHyuk menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menunduk dalam karena merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat sedunia.

"Hei kau mau terus menunduk eoh,?" DongHae mengangkat dagu EunHyuk untuk melihat wajah namja manis itu. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya DongHae cukup terkejut dengan cerita EunHyuk.

"Kenapa aku jahat sekali DongHae-ya, aku egois, aku penghancur hubungan orang lain, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku, mungkin karena aku jahat"

"Hei, hei, hei" DongHae menangkup wajah EunHyuk yang mulai meracau tidak jelas, "Kau masih punya aku"

"…"

"ingat, aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"Dan setelah ini aku yakin kau akan bisa melupakan SungMin Hyung"

"Itu tidak akan mudah DongHae, SungMin Hyung adalah cinta pertamaku" EunHyuk kembali menunduk.

"Yang seperti itu bukan cinta namanya, mungkin kau memang merasa nyaman saat bersama SungMin Hyung namun yang kau rasakan pada SungMin Hyung mungkin saja hanya sebatas rasa sayang dan nyaman terhadap seorang Hyung" DongHae menatap lembut EunHyuk.

'deg'

'deg'

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dikatakan hanya karena rasa nyaman dari seorang saja, cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa paksaan, tanpa keegoisan dari salah satu pihak, tanpa menyakiti salah satu pihak, aku yakin kau hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu terhadap SungMin Hyung, emm jadi aku rasa kau akan dengan sangat mudah melupakan SungMin Hyung" DongHae mengelus pipi yang merona itu pelan dan sangat lembut.

EunHyuk yang mendengar kalimat-kalimat dari DongHae entah kenapa membuat darahnya berdesir, ditambah lagi dengan elusan- elusan jari tangan DongHae di kedua pipinya. tangan DongHae benar-benar terasa hangat dipipinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah DongHae mendekat ke wajah EunHyuk dan mempertemukan dua belah bibir kemerahan itu.  
Mereka berciuman, benar-benar berciuman kan? Bukan karena untuk 'belajar' kan?

Jadi, apa mereka sudah sadar?

DongHae mencium bibir EunHyuk pasti, melumatnya bergantian. EunHyuk pun kini membalas dengan sesekali menghisap bibir atas DongHae, terlarut pada ciuman 'pertama' eh? Hingga tak menyadari ponsel EunHyuk yang sedari tadi berdering dan bergetar didalam saku celananya.  
DongHae memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah meraup bibir merah EunHyuk, tinggi mereka yang sepantaran tidak menyulitkan ciuman itu. EunHyuk mengeluh dalam ciumannya. Tangannya kini ia sandarkan pada dada DongHae, membuat ia merasakan bagaimana hebatnya debaran jantung DongHae yang sepertinya sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sementara tangan DongHae kini berada di pinggang EunHyuk.

DongHae menggigit bibir EunHyuk dengan cukup keras dan aksinya itu berhasil membuat EunHyuk meremas seragam bagian dadanya karena merasa terkejut.

"Emmh, cukup DongHae" EunHyuk mendorong bahu DongHae.

"hehe, **mianhae**. Kau tidak marahkan?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"karena aku telah menciummu"

"Eeeh, bukankah kemarin-kemarin kau juga menciumku"

"Itu berbeda, saat itu kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu, tapi tadi aku mencimmu"

"**Ne**, tapi kau harus membayar perbuatanmu tadi"

"**Mwo?**"

"Kau harus menemaniku meminta maaf pada SungMin Hyung dan Cho KyuHyun besok"

"yah, itu mudah"

"Tapi bukan Cuma itu saja," EunHyuk menatap DongHae.

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku melupakan SungMin Hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau apa maksudku DongHae-yaaa" Tiba-tiba saja wajah EunHyuk memerah. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir DongHae

"Dan berhenti berciuman dengan orang lain!" lanjut EunHyuk.

"Yak! **Wae**, yang terakhir sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhinya" nada candaan terdengar dari kalimat DongHae.

"Aish, terserahmu saja lah" EunHyuk meninggalkan DongHae dibelakang.

'chu~'

"marah eoh?" DongHae bertanya setelah mengecup bibir EunHyuk.

'chu~'

"Apa selama ini sebenarnya kau cemburu saat aku mencium orang lain?"

"**Ani!**"

'chu~' oh sepertinya DongHae suka sekali mengecup bibir permen kapas itu eh.

"Benarkah!"

"Tentu saja!"

"**Jinjja**?"

"Dan berhenti mengecup bibirku DongHae!" DongHae mendadak mematung mendengar pekikkan EunHyuk.

'chu~'

"Aishh!"

'chu~

Mereka bahkan belum menyatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka sudah melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih, dasar remaja jaman sekarang.

Yah, sahabat yang berubah jadi cinta…

.

.

.

END

Oke lagi-lagi saya membuat ff aneh, abal dan gak nyambung lagi, itu cirri khas saya sepertinya.

Dan buat semua POLARISE yang udah mau baca dan review ff saya sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih. JEONGMAL GAMSAHAEYO!

Dan buat semuanya… maaf jika tulisan saya merusak mata kalian atau mood kalian, maafin juga typo yang bertebaran.


End file.
